


Sweater Weather

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [113]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, Carol, and Padawan Sue  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

The porch swing creaked gently as Ian and Quinn glided into the soft October night. Sweater weather had come in with the semester, and their Aran cardigans kept them almost as warm as each other's arms. The backyard was asleep around them, save for the chirping of crickets and the rustle of dry leaves. The trees guarded their privacy as they chatted and snuggled.  
  
Quinn gazed up at the sky contemplatively. "Ah, there's Aldebaran." His tender fingers angled Ian's chin towards the orange glow of the star.  
  
Ian much preferred hands-on stargazing to their telescope. Here in Quinn's arms, the stars lost their remote coldness and became specks of warmth in a heavenly quilt.  
  
"Beautiful," Ian sighed as he leaned into his husband's caress. His chin was fast becoming the warmest part of his body, especially when Quinn took the opportunity to dip into his dimple with a frisky thumb.  
  
"Nature's work of art," Quinn murmured, running his thumb back and forth along the cleft absently.  
  
"Oh, Quinn." Ian captured his husband's thumb and suckled it gently. He turned in Quinn's arms so he'd be in kissing range.  
  
Sure enough, Quinn's mouth came down to court his in an instant. What could be more natural than kissing under the stars?  
  
"Mmmm. Cinnamon." Quinn licked his lips appreciatively. Ian's after-dinner cappuccinos saw both of them through long work nights and spiced up their play afterwards.  
  
"Kathy called today. We've got a Halloween date already. Lelia's asking to go trick-or-treating with us again." Ian nestled against Quinn's sweater.  
  
Quinn rested his chin on Ian's hair, a fond smile gracing his face. "I'm looking forward to it. She was the cutest princess on the block last year. Has she picked out her costume yet?"  
  
Ian's eyes were dancing. "Umm-hmm. She'll be a different kind of princess this time. She's gonna go as Xena."  
  
Quinn chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? All those Gymboree sessions must be giving her ideas." His fingers ruffled through Ian's hair absently.  
  
"I think she'll be ready to join us at the dojo next year." Ian's pride in his niece imbued his voice. "And Kathy's signed her up for ballet lessons this fall. She's gonna be one accomplished little Initiate."  
  
Quinn kissed Ian's forehead. "Runs in the family, lad."  
  
Ian beamed. "Glad she's getting an earlier start than I did. Wish I'd met you at the dojo when I was a kid."  
  
Quinn had often wished the very same thing. Instead, Ian had been farmed out to sleepaway camp during the summer. "Me, too, but I'm just happy we met at all. Would've been so easy to miss each other during the symposium."  
  
An impish Ian kissed Quinn's chin. "I think it was Gandalf's magic at work."  
  
Quinn chuckled. "Just might be so, laddie. He's been looking out for us for years now."  
  
They kissed drowsily; another few minutes and they'd be ready for bed.  
  
Ian rubbed his thumb over the back of Quinn's hand. "How 'bout a Halloween party this year? Kathy, Monty, and Lelia will already be here. Why not invite our folks and friends, too?"  
  
Quinn nodded into Ian's hair. "Sounds good. We'd better tell them soon, though. They may already have plans."  
  
"You know we're gonna have to dress up as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan again?" Ian said dryly. "Lelia can't get enough of us in uniform. She's always asking Kathy if she can go to the dojo with us."  
  
Quinn kissed Ian's forehead. "Well, there are perks to dressing up."  
  
"And there are perks to getting undressed." Ian winked even as he started to yawn. "Let's head in." He reluctantly disentangled from Quinn, stretching like a panther cub under his husband's appreciative gaze.  
  
Quinn rose and pulled Ian into his arms again. He kissed his lad under Aldebaran's glow, and they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
Romance was in the stars.


End file.
